


Have Your Cake

by exbex



Series: Parzimbits [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Chirping, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Held Down, Multi, Roleplay, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has kept himself in shape, but he’s no match for his two NHL boyfriends. Jack’s got his arms pinned while Kent divests him of his shorts and briefs. Eric darts his eyes between their faces, and there’s no doubt that he’s going to be at their whim for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of role-playing here, the word 'no' is said, but not meant (so, no doesn't actually mean no). There's also no safewords used, but the reader should assume that everything is completely consensual. I think that's fairly explicit within the story, but I don't want any readers to be caught by surprise.

Eric’s not proud of how long he held on to his resentment of Kent, especially now that he’s totally gone on him. He’s also not proud of the way he sometimes still favors Jack, albeit almost unconsciously. Regardless, it’s about to backfire on him spectacularly.

“Boys?” he calls out as he enters the apartment, dropping his bags to the side and toeing off his shoes. He’s just about to head to the kitchen (he likes taking care of his boys and they’re good eaters, the both of them) when Jack’s arms envelop him from behind. Eric lets out a little squeal as Jack kisses his neck. He leans back into his boyfriend, inhaling his scent, anticipating lazy cuddling on the couch, and, because he does have the occasional bad habit of favoring Jack, (and because Kent might be in a servile mood) making Kent work for snuggles by requiring a thorough foot massage.

He realizes his error the moment Jack speaks. It’s the voice that always goes straight to his cock. “Get his legs Kenny.” Kent appears seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing Eric’s legs and lifting him off his feet. Eric barely has time to process this before they’ve carted him off to the bedroom.

Eric has kept himself in shape, but he’s no match for his two NHL boyfriends. Jack’s got his arms pinned while Kent divests him of his shorts and briefs. Eric darts his eyes between their faces, and there’s no doubt that he’s going to be at their whim for a very long time. 

Eric writhes, futilely attempting to loosen their holds on him. “Y’all just like to gang up on me because I’m smaller.”  
Kent’s smile is slow and feral, and, if such a thing can be said to exist, playfully predatory. “Bits, you were made to be at the end of a hard cock.”

On an average day, Eric is great at coming up with quips to match Kent, chirping and flirting being indistinguishable for them. The trouble with Kent Parson, however, is that he is the veritable definition of sexy. Eric’s out of breath just watching him remove his clothes; stepping out of his shorts, pulling his t-shirt over his head. While Jack is handsome, beautiful, Greek god like, Kent is seduction personified. Just the sight of Kent coating his fingers with lube is enough to make Eric hard.

A whimper escapes Eric as Kent inserts his fingers and slowly, slowly opens him up. Eric tugs at his wrists but Jack’s grip remains firm. “Give it up Bits.” It’s that voice again, and it makes Eric and Kent groan simultaneously.

Kent places Eric’s legs carefully over his shoulders, lines himself up, and breathes. 

“Fill him up Kent. Fuck him and fill him up like the pretty little toy he is.” Kent shivers, and then he’s still, fingers tightening on Eric’s thighs.

Eric shivers, partly in agreement, partly in anticipation. He bites his lip; Kent is smirking, thrusting but purposely moving slow, keeping Eric on edge, and if Eric starts begging  
Kent is going to become even more torturous. As if reading his mind, Kent leans forward, practically bending Eric in half, and hits his prostrate just so. Eric gasps and cries out, giving Kent the opportunity to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Eric’s mouth. The thrusting increases in intensity and Eric jerks, his limbs feeling as if they’re suspended in mid-air, and when he next opens his eyes he sees that he’s come all over himself and Jack has traded places with Kent.

“No, Jack. It’s too much,” Eric gasps, but he spreads his legs wider.

“You’re so pretty when you’re getting fucked Bits,” Kent murmurs. “I could watch Jack fuck you all day.”

Jack’s smug look is gone, replaced by something indefinable. He growls as he tightens his grip on Eric’s thighs. His fingers loosen as his face contorts, and then it’s done. Jack gasps as he slowly pulls out, Kent’s hands are still circling Eric’s wrists, but they loosen, and Eric sighs. “I need to leave town more often.”

Eric watches, eyes half-lidded, as his boyfriends go into Captain mode, and he can’t help his dopey smile at the way they fuss over him, and each other. But Eric is a nurturer himself, and he slips out of bed once they’ve both dozed off to head to the kitchen. He’s been gone for a week and his need to bake and take care of his boys is undeniable. He’s pulled the protein bars out and set them to cool, and he’s considering making some homemade cat treats as a thank you to The Princess for generously sharing Kent’s time and attention, when he feels the melancholy wash over him. He hasn’t experienced a drop like this in a while, but the traveling may be catching up with him, he figures, and he heads to the couch for a bit of a brood.

Kent pads out to the living room, rubbing at his eyes. He takes one look at Eric and disappears, only to reappear again to proffer Senor Bunny. Eric takes him, gratefully, and then pats the space next to him, and soon they’re curled up together.

“I love you,” Eric mumbles into the front of Kent’s t-shirt as Kent lazily sifts his fingers through Eric’s hair.

“Yeah, I know,” Kent replies. Eric responds with a poke to Kent’s side. “Rude.” But he settles in closer and lets the rhythm of Kent’s fingers lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
